


To be Loved

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one, so I won't
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	To be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one, so I won't

******

She'd seen the mysterious woman a few times now, mostly from a distance, and always from behind, yet she could somehow tell that the woman knew that she was there. Today was the fourth time this month, and like before, the woman was in the same spot as usual.

Cautiously, lest she spook her, Gertrude Danvers softly approached her, coming to a stop a foot or so away from the woman as she crouched before the gravestone.

"You must miss her" the woman commented suddenly, still having yet to turn to face Gertrude.

"I do," Gertruide nodded as she dared to take a step forward, reaching past the woman to lay the bouquet of flowers down before the gravestone "you're her, aren't you?" she asked "you're Astra"

The mystery woman, slowly looked up at her, smirking as the sunlight caught the streak of white in her hair.

"I am," she confirmed as she stood up, absently brushing the leaves and grass off her black catsuit as she gently reached out and lightly rested a hand atop the black marble gravestone "I was too late," she murmured with a soft shake of her head, more to herself than Gertrude " _I'm so sorry, my brave one,_ " she murmured as she stared at the words etched onto the stone.

**Alexandra Danvers  
Beloved Mother and Sister**

"Was it...a good death?" Astra asked softly.

"Old age" Gertrude answered.

Astra nodded.

"Then it was a good death," she murmured.

Slowly, she looked up at Gertrude, studying her before shyly offering a hand.

"Tell me of your Mother" she requested.

Smiling shyly in return, Gertrude took the offered hand without fear

"Sure," she answered "I'll tell you everything you want to know..."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, I know, but still hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
